Opinions
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: She asked everyone about their opinions on Wolfram. Everyone said the obvious. As for Yuuri.... read to know Kind of Implied Yuuram


**((A/n: I made this story because I just noticed that I have been on Gaia too much to even type a story properly. This is a parody of a commercial I saw on tv…. Though the last part is made by yours truly.))**

Almost every one of Yuuri's Mazoku friends were on the tower balcony and Ilya was holding a video cam to everyone's faces, asking them questions of every sort.

"What do you guys think of Wolfram-nii-chan?" she asked, adjusting the camera so it would fit in all the boys and girls on the roof.

Gunter waved. Ilya turned to him. "He's a brat!" he said sarcastically. The blonde sighed and scanned to Ken, who was raising his hand. "He's a blonde boy." He added stupidly.

A series of scoffs were heard as they rolled their eyes. ((A/n: Obvious much?! XD))

Ilya twirled towards Gisela. "You're opinion, Gisela-nee-san." The green-haired girl smiled.

"Von Bielefelt-san is…" she paused, intently searching for the right word. "He's a very dangerous man when angered." She elucidated brightly.

Ilya smirked then pointed the device directly to Yuuri. "Yuuri-nii-chan, what about you, hmm? What do you think about my cousin?" she sneered, curious on the Maou's thoughts. "Go on, we won't tell Wolfram-nii-chan."

Yuuri looked at everyone's eager looks and decided to tell them. "Wolfram is… like a fallen angel… and I love him."

Yuuri noticed everyone's surprised and wide-eyed looks. _What?! They force me into this and they didn't expect that?!_ He thought, grimacing. Ilya, who was in front of him, paused her video and gestured towards Yuuri's back. The suokoku turned, seeing Wolfram walking towards them.

Everyone watched closely as to what the blonde Mazoku will do. They were surprised to see Wolfram unplug the earphones from his ears.

"What? Why are you guys staring?" he asked, hoisting a brow.

Everyone cracked up into laughter.

Yuuri sighed, relieved that he heard none of what he said. Wolfram punched Ken's arm lightly. "What?! What were you guys talking about?!?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, Wolfram-nii-chan," Ilya muttered blankly, staring into the screen.

"What's that, Ilya?" Wolfram queried, knitting his brows in thought.

"Hontou ni betsu ni~!" Ilya half-sang as she slammed her camera shut and skipped away.

~lloll~ later on ~lloll~

Wolfram climbed into his bed, slipping himself under the covers. He murmured sub-consciously into his sleep, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuuri… for loving me."

Beside him, Yuuri clambered out of bed and heard a door close. He saw a note on the bedside table and read it.

_Wolfram… I found this camera inside Ilya's room in Shinou Temple. Watch its contents and you might find something interesting._

"K'so." He hissed under his breath.

~lloll~ Shinou Temple Garden ~lloll~

Ken walked over to where Shinou was sitting and stood beside him, staring to the skies that stretched above him.

"Are you sure that telling von Bielefelt-kyo about Shibuya's feelings is okay?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the stars to the King.

"Of course. It is better that my descendant knows it. He WILL if we didn't tell him anyway." He answered, shuffling the hair of Ilya as she slept.

"I see… Do you think von Bielefelt will tell this to Shibuya?"

Shinou sighed. "Why are you asking me?" he stood up and carried the younger blonde with him. Before leaving, he halted and said, "Figure it out for yourself. If you don't want to, just watch what happens." He then proceeded inside.

Murata frowned. "Whatever."

**Epilogue-like portion**

~lloll~ Meanwhile ~lloll~

Yuuri, clutching the paper, noticed that it was ripped halfway the parchment. "Hmm?" he murmured as he examined the edges.

"Torn?"

**((A/n: Alright… Let me explain… About the Epilogue-like portion…. I KNOW that this isn't a chaptered story but I guess, that that portion will elucidate why things in the sequel happen BUT…. Do you still want me to continue??? I already have everything planned out so, it depends on you if you still want to read it… =3.))**


End file.
